Deidara's crush gone?
by lovehurtsme67
Summary: -enter summary here-


Deidara's crush gone?

This is TobiDei! We seriously need more TobiDei on here cuz I read all I can find. Anyways Yaoi warning!

ManxMan Yup that shit~.~

Just to say the first scene is the fight with Deidara and Sasuke at the end.

Disclaimer! Naruto isn't mine *sulking* I-I wish it was!*puts publish on story and cries in the corner*

Also I don't really know what happen when the Akatsuki and where they were revived and what happened and I just they died and came back to life yadda yadda... So if it inaccurate or just plain wrong just know... It my imagination and yea.

Also slight HidanxKakuzu and ItachixKisame.

But with further ado I present:

Deidara's crush gone?

Chapter one!

"So you retracted your sharingan, Do you really take me that lightly!" Deidara questioned.

The Uchiha said nothing and just stared at him with exhaustion from their long fight. The blond Iwa missing Nin then proceeded his hand to his chest where his sewed on mouth was closed. The mouth on his hand then started to bit and chew the strings. With his free hand he then grabbed a hand full of clay. His other hand finished and pulled off the strings. The mouth pop up and the Uchiha was shocked when he saw this. The blond chuckled madly as the bomb started taking over his body.

"This is my Ultimate art,this time I'm going to detonate myself" Deidara said

'He's insane' Sasuke thought

"In death I shall become art itself,no ones seen an explosion like this one that should leave a scar on the very earth itself AND THEN I'll receive more admiration than ANYONE'S EVER SEEN BEFORE!" His body was becoming more of a bomb by every passing second.

'Sorry Tobi' Deidara thought

And it seemed like as if Tobi heard him as he turned where he was and hummed.

"But while I will be admired, you'll most definitely be dead"

Sasuke tried to stand up but stumbled back down.

"This explosion will cover ten kilometers you can't run away from this one hn!"

"Tremble, be afraid, recoil in despair, cower in all! And cry your heart out because my art..." By the end of sentence he was fully a bomb and ready to blow. Energy started beaming out until

"Hn! IS AN EXPLOSION!" The bomb blast of energy can be miles away. The blast hit Sasuke and

Tobi.

Being the escape artist tobi is he escaped. And Sasuke escaped in manda.

"Was that Deidara?" Tobi asked himself. He looked at the scarred area of Earth, he couldn't sense him. His heart was banging in his chest, his breathing heavy, and his eyes ready to burst. He quickly teleported there. He scanned the area. There was nothing but rubble, dirt and several trees.

"Sempaaaiii!" He yelled in agony, he fell to the ground on his side. He looked at the ground and trickles of tears fell from his eyes. He saw something reflect. He perked up. He extended his hand to grab it. It was a ring, Deidara's ring, to be exact. He brung it close to his chest. It was the only thing he had to remind him of Deidara.

The last he remembered was that he blew up and everything went blank. He seemed to awaken and himself. "Am I alive?" He stared at himself, he skin was darken and full of lines that looked like cracks. He wore a dark red cloak. But slowly the cracks disappeared and his skin was returning to normal hue. Soon he looked like his normal self but with dark black eyes with blue pupils. He saw next to him were the rest of the Akatsuki. There was Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Nagato. If I was brought to life this means they died too. 'Itachi probably died because of that bastard,Sasuke.' He saw Kabuto in a snake form. He's heard of Kabuto in the bingo book, but why is he here. Something caught he's eyes almost immediately. It was guy turned around, he had spiky black hair maybe dark brown, wearing an Akatsuki cloak, and something wrapped around his head. It looked like... Look like...

'It can't be... Sh-shouldn't he be dead too... The blast...'

"It is done, all Akatsuki members and other ninja's have been successfully... Resurrected" Kabuto said to the man still turned around leaving a mystery with him. He tried to his voice but words wouldn't come out. He tried to move but nothing happened. He didn't why but he hoped it was Tobi. 'Why do I care if it Tobi hn, but if it is why is he here' A thousand thoughts seem to go through his mind but his voice wouldn't cope with him until someone else spoke up.

"Why can't I move" his voice was gruff and hard. It was Kakuzu.

"Oh that, you'll soon be able to move on your free will but under my control"

"Where's Hidan"

"And Kisame" Itachi butted in.

"Hidan is still alive but in poor condition, his recovery process is going slowly"

"And Kisame just died so I still need to find his corpse"

"Alright enough questions"

"You will have rooms to attend until we assign you assignments" Kabuto said.

Deidara just felt his strength returning and took a careful step. The mystery man had started walking away. He wanted to go after him. He didn't recognize the place at all but assumed it to be hideout.

Tobi's POV(point of view)

He saw Deidara open his eyes and turned around before he saw him. He wondered about Deidara and put his hand in pocket quietly and gripped his old sempai's ring. He thought how should he should talk to Deidara. 'What am I thinking, I need to focus on the new war'. He was brought of his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Why can't I move" he recognized it as Kakuzu and sighed of relief inside that it wasn't Deidara. He tuned the rest of their conversation and he back into his thoughts. 'Do I still love him? But he'll only get in the way, I should just leave to get some air' when he finished his thoughts he heard Kabuto say"Alright enough questions"

"You will have rooms to attend until we assign you assignments."

He then started walking.

~Back to Deidara POV~

The man seemed to go faster. He walked faster. He too went faster. Deidara knew he always had a crush on Tobi but would never admit to anyone but himself but now that feeling he has for Tobi was getting stronger. The hallways were dark and dim with small candles and Tobi seemed to get go into the darkness further; he had to say something and NOW.

"T-TOBI!" He yelled. The man stopped and so did Deidara. The tension grew in the air. He tried to even mutter something but nothing came out. The man turned around and it was TOBI. The same mask but the dark hole that was always covered in darkness seemed to light up with a glow of his sharingan. This glow was immediately caught by Deidara.

'No it can't be... It CAN'T BE!'. Before he knew he was grabbed by the hand and into an empty room. Tobi light up the candles. Deidara was scared... Scared of him. He missed the old Tobi. He knew him, he was predictable. That still didn't mean that feeling of Tobi left, it actually got stronger. He didn't know how long they were just staring at each other. Someone finally spoke.

"Deidara" he voice was low and deep. It scared him more.

"Are you Tobi?" Deidara asked Timidly

"My name is Obito Uchiha" his voice was deep and intimating, it sent shivers down his spin.

"The Tobi you once knew was just an act" Tobi continued.'What an act?'he thought anxiously

"He's never coming back" Tobi finished. Deidara felt like he was going to faint, he fell in love with that Tobi, he wanted break down and cry. A trickle of a tear fell down his cheek. He lowered his felt something push up against him and push him against the wall in one move. A hand was on his face and he was looking straight at him. He saw that same eye. His eyes were puffy and red.

"But Tobi still has the same feelings for his sempai" the sharingan faded away into a dark brown eye. Tobi used that same childish voice that he used to have. Deidara bubbled inside, he felt that feeling bang against his chest and felt redness come to cheeks. Deidara badly wanted to kiss him. But he felt ugly and disfigured. He turned his head to the side.

~Tobi's POV~

He saw Deidara turn his head. He felt like he did something wrong, he thought probably he didn't love him too. He heart sunk a thousand feet.

"What's wrong" he was still using his 'Tobi' voice.

"I'm dead, I'm just a walking zombie" Deidara said meekly. That's what he's sad about. He felt like grinning. He hugged Deidara and whispered in his ear" I don't care how you are just as long as your here with me". Deidara blushed ten times harder. He hugged back. He felt his Tobi coming back. Deidara closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. They soon separated and stared at each other. Deidara put his face on Tobi's mask and brushed his smooth lips on it then licked it."let me kiss you" he breath. This brought tightness in Tobi's lower half. This was the same for the other male. Deidara pushed the mask slowly to the side. Tobi immediately stopped him.

"My face its... Scarred" he admitted. Deidara pouted "I don't care let me kiss you ". Tobi hesitated but agreed. Deidara pushed the mask aside and looked at his face. His face was full of history, stories to tell, fights to be told and sadness shared. He lightly kissed his face on the scarred places. "I don't care how you look like" he said softly. Tobi grabbed the back of Deidara's neck and smashed their lips together. They kissed passionately and rough and the same time. Their lips were locked together until the need of air was needed and then some. They panted and push their lips back together and tobi stuck his tongue in Deidara mouth and their lips fought in battle. Tobi pulled Deidara into the bed and Deidara was on too of him still making out. They stopped their lip lock while Deidara straddled him. Deidara removed his dark red cloak and Tobi removed his cloak. Deidara then removed his shirt.

Deidara was grinding against him,their cocks touching each other creating friction. Deidara let out a moan. Tobi took off his shirt and took off Deidara's pants off. He asked Deidara to get up and lay on his stomach with his butt in air."how do you want it, sweet and passionate or hard and rough" Tobi asked while smirking. Deidara thought then smirked." I love it hard and rough" as he finished that sentence two fingers were jabbed into him.

"Ahhhh" Deidara moaned as he insides were squeezing Tobi's fingers. Tobi then out both figures and jabbed three fingers inside him.

"Ahh, harder" Tobi thrust his fingers in him again with great strength.

"Hit that again!" Deidara moan. He hit the same place over and over again. Deidara felt like he was on cloud nine. He felt his organism bubbling in him ready to burst. Tobi removed his fingers and removed his pants. Deidara was in lustful state as he wined as the fingers were removed. Deidara was on all fours when something much larger made its way into him. He collapsed on the bed but Tobi caught him by his thighs and thrust into him.

"Ahhh-mmph" he covered his mouth so no one else could hear him. He hand was snatched away from his mouth and he looked at who did that.

"Don't worry, all rooms in here are sound proof, no one can hear us. So don't cover your sweet moans from me" Tobi said sinfully. Deidara turned himself on his back and pulled himself on Tobi and pressed the lips together in a bruising kiss.

"Tobi" Deidara breathed out.

"Hmm?" He replied

"I want to ride you please" he moaned as Tobi sucked on his neck.

"Don't you want all the pleasure" he asked still sucking on his neck and licking it.

"Ahh Y-yes but I-I want to give you pleasure ahh" Deidara moaned out as Tobi pleasured him.

"P-please" Deidara asked while moaning. Tobi could never say no to him. He laid down on his back playing Deidara on top of him. Deidara grinded against him while grabbing Tobi's cock and placing it under him. The head was in him with a pop and Deidara slides the rest of Tobi inside him. This was painful yet pleasurable because of Tobi's well endowed member. He was a total 9 inches long. When Deidara was fully took him he started thrusting up and down. Tobi helped to keep him balanced by holding his sides.

"Ahhh Toobbbii" Deidara moaned loudly not caring to be silent. Tobi let out deep moan. Both their climaxes were ready to burst. Deidara climax first and his cum was all over Tobi and himself. That didn't stop them though. After Tobi's climax they keep going. Tobi wanted to get every piece of him.

Tobi then grabbed Deidara and pressed him against the wall. His back to wall and his legs being lifted around waist and thrusted into him.

"Ahhhh, Tobi please faster, harder" he moaned out loudly as his hands were gripping the wall and scratching of the wall to better grip it. He head hit the wall numerous times as Tobi continued to thrust into him. Sex filled the air as the night went on. Deidara then proceed to grip Tobi's neck as he pressed him more into the wall. Tobi used his hands to open Deidara's ass more as he went deeper with each thrust. All night went on like this. They were like two horny jackrabbits as they refused to stop. It was 4 am in the morning when they finally stopped from exhaustion. Deidara was passed out on the bed breathing quietly while Tobi was on the bed laying next to him staring at his beauty. He finally drifted off to sleep.

He opened one eye, brightness was all he saw for a few seconds then colors came. He got off the rocky ground and looked around. His suicide explosion seemed to be a success. He only saw dirt for miles.

He was in a dream while he was unconscious, but he remembered everything.

'I'm sorry Tobi' A tear fell from his baby blue eyes. He saw that he didn't have his ring. He looked for it. He walked for little while until he saw something on the ground, it was black and some orange popping out.

"Tobi?" He whispered as speed was brought to his feet. It was Tobi! Deidara finally reached him. He bend down on knees. He placed his hand on Tobi. Tobi seemed completely oblivious to all this until he heard a voice.

"Tobi, are you alright" Deidara said. Tobi opened his eye and saw something that he thought would never comeback. Deidara saw that Tobi was holding something to his chest. Tobi made no movements and the hole of the mask was still dark. Tobi did nothing thinking that it must his mind plaing tricks on him.

Deidara saw that he did or said nothing. He thought he was dead. He tried again.

"Tobi wake up!" He said with sadness in his voice. His hands were on Tobi as he lowered his head.

"Tobi, don't leave me" he whispered hardly even audible. Tobi felt his hands on him.

'It really is him!' Tobi thought. Tobi perked up and hugged his sempai.

"Deidara your alive" Tobi said as he used his normal voice. Tobi gasped as he realized what he did a let go of Deidara. He was quickly grabbed into hug again. Deidara whispered into his ear.

"It's ok I know, Obito Uchiha."

Tobi seemed to smile at this, knowing what he talking about.

The End

A/N heeeyyy I finished! Yay! Yup this took me Long while. But I'm happy with it never the less. I hope you like it!

Review please!

~Lovehurtsme67


End file.
